Solo por una noche
by ImtheImpossible
Summary: Gumball no tenía planeado hacer nada de lo que hizo, pero teniendo a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos últimamente, fue imposible evitarlo. Historia corta de dos capitulos. MarshallLeexGumball.


**Titulo:** Solo por una noche

**Pareja:** Marshall Lee/Gumball

**Rating:** nc-17

**Resumen:** Gumball no tenía planeado hacer nada de lo que hizo, pero teniendo a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos últimamente, fue imposible evitarlo.

**Advertencia: **Historia chicoxchico, si no te gusta, es simple, no leas.

**NdA:** Yo no soy la dueña de estos hermosos personajes:( por desgracia. Esta historia contiene dos capitulos y es algo corta. Espero que la disfruten.

**Solo por una noche**

**Capitulo 1**

Le encantaba, le encantaba todo de él, la forma en que mostraba sus colmillos cuando sonreía, como se movía su cabello negro por el viento, o quizá era cuando veía sus dedos tocar una hermosa canción con su guitarra.

Y por eso estaba asustado, el, el Príncipe Gumball, no debería tener esos pensamientos sobre ningún hombre, y menos sobre Marshall Lee, que por lo que sabía, no le caía tan bien al vampiro.

Pero ahí, viéndolo desde la ventana del castillo, se veía tan lindo debajo de ese árbol, que le daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Se separo de la ventana a regañadientes y continuo el camino que lo separaba de su cama subiendo los escalones, se dejo tirar en ella e inmediatamente callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Escucho unos toques en su puerta y rápidamente dio el permiso para que entrara la persona que había tocado.

Era Pepper.

-Mi señor –hablo con la voz temblorosa-. Hay alguien que lo busca.

-Hazlo pasar.

-Está bien.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos un momento. Sintió como la cama se hundía a un lado de el por el peso de alguien más, decidió abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo fue solo para encontrarse con la cara de Marshall Lee a unos pocos centímetros de la suya.

El príncipe salto hacia atrás del susto.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí? –logro decir, pese a su evidente nerviosismo, algo sonrojado.

El vampiro se le acerco más.

-Solo por una noche –fue lo único que dijo o más bien murmuro.

-No te entiendo.

-Solo una… por favor –suplico Marshall.

-¿Solo por una noche que…?

-Quiero que seas mío.

Gumball se quedo lívido al oír esas palabras salir de la boca del peli-negro.

-¿Qu-e…?

-Ya lo oíste Gumball, no lo voy a volver a repetir –dijo el vampiro volteando su rostro hacia un lado, así evitando que el príncipe viera su sonrojo.

-Pe-pero…

-Y no vas a negar que tu también lo deseas –sonrió-. E visto como me mirabas desde tu ventana.

El rosado se sonrojo.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-No y ahora… -Marshall se coloco encima de un muy nervioso Gumball-. Solo déjate llevar.

Y esto último lo dijo acercando sus labios al príncipe, que lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un ruidito ahogado.

El vampiro lo beso.

Fue lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, sentir esos labios suaves contra los suyos, moviéndose delicadamente para no asustarlo.

Mientras hacía eso, Marshall fue metiendo su mano debajo de la camisa del príncipe, deleitándose con los jadeos que provenían de este. Subió la mano hasta alcanzar una de las tetillas y la retorció entre sus dedos.

-A-ah…

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

-Cállate –murmuro el rosado amenazadoramente, ocultando su sonrojo entre las almohadas.

-No, no te escondas, quiero verte.

Pero el príncipe se negó a salir.

-Está bien –suspiro Marshall con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El vampiro se separo de Gumball para bajar a la altura de su entrepierna y lo que se encontró le causo una grata sorpresa. Se empezó a reír, pero antes de que el príncipe le preguntara qué era lo que le resultaba tan gracioso le bajo los calzoncillos de un tirón que era lo único que traía puesto.

-¡Ey! –protesto el rosado.

Marshall no le hizo caso.

Tomo entre sus manos el miembro de su amante y le dio un lametón por toda la extensión. Escucho a Gumball gemir largamente, lo que causo que su pene diera un brinco animado.

Se trago la erección de el príncipe de una sola vez y empezó con un vaivén de arriba, abajo, yendo más rápido cada vez que los gemidos y jadeos del rosado se escuchaban más fuerte.

Lamio la punta, llena de pre-seminal y tomo con su mano la base del pene, mientras que su boca seguía trabajando con este.

-Marshall Lee… creo que ya… ah… no aguanto –decía Gumball entre gemidos.

-Córrete –dijo el mencionado, con voz demandante.

Y eso fue lo que hizo el rosado, se corrió tanto y tan deliciosamente a la vez que pensaba que ese era uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en toda su vida.

El vampiro se alejo de él y se tiro a su lado.

Gumball, que ya casi estaba con los ojos cerrados se desperezo cuando fue zarandeado por el peli-negro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que tú te quedaras con toda la diversión? –dijo Marshall burlón.

El príncipe se sonrojo.

-Y-yo lo siento

Marshall no le contesto y solo se coloco de nuevo encima de él, para luego reclamarlo con un beso mientras restregaba su erección contra la de Gumball que ya estaba creciendo de nuevo.

-Como te dije antes, quiero que seas mío –jadeo el vampiro entre besos-. Y no me iré de aquí hasta conseguirlo.

_Continuará_


End file.
